Un mois de Décembre Atypique
by Cotylda Fowl
Summary: Les mages d'Earthland ont parfois de drôles de façons de passer Décembre. Ensemble de One-shot
1. Le calendrier de l'Avent

**Bonjour à tous, à l'occasion de Décembre on va faire une série de one-shot. On postera des one-shot que durant ce mois-ci**

**Disclaimer : Le monde et les personnages de Fairy Tail ne nous appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Hiro Mashima**

**PDV : Omniscient**

**Personnages : Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Grey, Lévy, Gadjeel**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span>Le calendrier de l'Avent<span>

Après de dures heures de labeur, les trois jeunes femmes regardèrent avec admiration les paquets rectangulaires posés devant elles. Chacune avait sa propre couleur ; bleue pour Lévy, rouge pour Erza et jaune pour Lucy.

Mais le meilleur, c'était ce qui était caché à l'intérieur! Derrière vingt-quatre petites portes, se trouvaient toutes sortes de surprises, comme du chocolat par exemple.  
>Car oui, les mages avaient fait leurs propres calendriers de l'avent selon leurs goûts et envies. Sans aucune surprise, vous devinerez que celui d'Erza contient, non pas des fraisiers par manque de conservation, mais des petits bonbons en forme de fraise, celui de Lucy contient les traditionnels chocolats et, pour la mage des mots, des guimauves roses et bleues.<p>

Pourquoi avaient-elles fait cela alors qu'elle aurait très bien pu les acheter ? Disons simplement qu'elles avaient du temps devant elles et qu'elles l'avaient brillamment utilisé.

- On va le dire à Mira ! cria Lévy aux deux autres.

Celles-ci opinèrent et quittèrent la cuisine dans laquelle se trouvaient leurs œuvres afin d'aller voir Mirajane et de lui annoncer la nouvelle. Dès que la porte claqua, trois têtes dépassèrent de derrière le comptoir.

Deux noires et une rose.

Gray, Gadjeel et Natsu.

- Dépêche-toi la Salamandre ! Souffla le mage d'acier en sautant par-dessus le comptoir.

Evidement, Natsu répliqua et Grey prit soin de rester en dehors des embrouilles de ces deux imbéciles, et il s'approcha à pas de loup des calendriers. Après réflexion, il saisit le rouge pour l'observer attentivement puis, le mage de glace s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte portant le numéro 13 et de manger la petite fraise se trouvant à l'intérieur.

- C'est trop bon ! S'écria-t-il

Interloqués, les deux autres hommes s'approchèrent, cette fois-ci non pas à pas de loup, mais plutôt à pas d'éléphants.

- Génial ! déclara la tête rose.

Il s'empara du calendrier jaune et mangea tous les chocolats sans exception. Une fois qu'il eut ouvert et vidé toutes les portes, son visage se teinta de tristesse avant qu'il ne se mette à pleurnicher :

- Pourquoi il y en a si peu !

Le regard blasé, Grey chuchota à Gadjeel :

- Sérieusement, il a englouti l'équivalent de deux tablettes de chocolat en moins d'une minute !

Le mage de fer garda le silence et devant son manque de réponse, l'exhibitionniste le regarda attentivement. Il ne voyait pas où était le problème mis à part le fait qu'il avait un visage dépité en louchant sur le morceau de guimauve qu'il tenait entre ses doigts.

- Qui a-t-il Gadjeel ?

Ce dernier avala sa salive bruyamment avant de répondre, affaibli :

- Mais pourquoi donc suis-je allergique à la guimauve !

Nous pouvons tous nous douter de la raclée qu'ils obtinrent lorsque Erza et Lucy retrouvèrent leurs calendriers vides ...

* * *

><p><strong>Si vous avez des commentaires, des critiques ou encore des préférences pour le prochain, n'hésitez pas !<strong>


	2. L'arbre de Noël

**Bonjour à tous, voici le second one-shot sur un mois de Décembre Atypique. Merci noiredegeais pour ton commentaire, et ne t'inquiètes pas pour les calendriers, Mirajane doit en avoir en stock. **

**Disclaimer : Le monde et les personnages de Fairy Tail ne nous appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Hiro Mashima**

**PDV : Omniscient**

**Personnages : Happy, Carla, Lily, Lucy**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span>L'arbre de Noël<span>

- Carla, Carla, tu veux mon poisson de Noël ? demanda Happy en sautillant sur place

La concernée renifla d'un air dédaigneux et lui tourna le dos, laissant un Happy en larmes, cherchant quelque chose pour se réconforter. Et quoi de mieux que le poisson qu'il tenait dans ses pattes pour le faire ?

- Allons Happy, viens m'aider à décorer l'arbre de noël ! lui demanda Lily sous sa forme de guerrier.

Mais à la place de prendre l'un des gros cartons que le chat noir portait, le bleu se précipita vers lui et pleura à ses pieds.

- Lily, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me rejette toujours ? Pleurnicha t'il

Le nouveau psychologue en amour poussa un long soupir, les comportements aléatoires du chat bleu l'agaçaient. Avec un regard de morgue, il fixa le félin à ses pieds lorsqu'une étincelle le traversa.

- Tu sais Happy, si tu m'aidais à faire l'arbre de noël et que Carla le savait, elle serait sûrement intéressée.

- Vraiment ? dit-il d'une voix remplie d'espoir

- Absolument ! assura t-il avec un sourire en coin

Et sans lui laisser du temps pour répondre ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, Happy activa sa magie et prit un gros carton par ses petites pattes et vola jusqu'à l'arbre qui était au milieu de la salle.

Personne n'était présent sauf Mirajane qui dormait en essuyant les verres et Wendy, qui elle était totalement assoupie sur sa chaise. Happy en avait marre que plusieurs personnes de la guilde se moquent de lui à chaque fois qu'il faisait une proposition à Carla, il avait donc décidé de venir très tôt afin de faire ce fichu arbre. Trop tôt même.

Mais bon, l'avantage principal était qu'aucune bagarre ou mage turbulent allait le déranger.

Une fois le carton posé, il l'ouvrit et vit des guirlandes multicolores. Avec empressement, il saisit le bout d'une bleue, et vola tout autour de l'arbre, déroulant ainsi la guirlande qui s'entrelaçait autour.

Lily le rejoignit peu de temps après, déballa sa caisse et en sortit avec précaution, non pas des guirlandes mais des boules de Noël.

Avec suffisamment de couleurs et de formes, pour rendre n'importe qui, même Elfman, qui se caractérisait comme la virilité incarnée même, trépignant d'impatience pour accrocher ces décorations. Et ce fut avec un grand calme que Panthère Lily les plaça.

- Lily, je l'ai trouvé ! s'exclama une voix féminine

Happy lâcha aussitôt la guirlande pour s'écraser devant Carla, qui tenait entre ses mains une magnifique étoile dorée avec un étrange support, mais une magnifique étoile quand même.

- Merci Carla, tu peux la placer tout en haut ? demanda le chat noir qui venait de reprendre son apparence « mignonne »

Et d'un coup, elle s'envola, la plaça bien droite et redescendit. Les trois exceeds étaient désormais côté à côté, Lily avec un air fier au visage, Happy les yeux larmoyants et Carla regardant avec attention leur œuvre.

- C'est le plus bel arbre que je n'ai jamais fait ! pleurnicha le compagnon de Natsu

Soudain, un grand « vlan » se fit retentir; c'était un des membres de la guilde qui arrivait. Cheveux blonds, jupe courte, décolleté plongeant, cette personne n'était qu'autre la constellationniste, Lucy.

- Bonjours tout le monde ! s'écria t-elle avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait personne

Elle marmonna ensuite quelque que chose à propos d'un problème de réveil qui se déréglait et se réglait tout seul, quand ses yeux furent happés par le grand arbre. La blonde prit un certain temps de réflexion avant de s'exclamer, les yeux exorbités:

- Mais pourquoi avez-vous décoré un palmier ?!

* * *

><p><strong>Si vous avez des commentaires, des critiques ou encore des préférences pour le prochain, n'hésitez pas !<strong>


	3. L'achat

**Bonjour à tous, voici le second one-shot sur un mois de Décembre Atypique. Nous remercions Miss Cola-cola et noiredegeais, d'ailleurs nous avons pris en compte ta préférence (cela nous a même aidé pour écrire ce OS).**

**Disclaimer : Le monde et les personnages de Fairy Tail ne nous appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Hiro Mashima**

** PDV : Omniscient**

** Personnages : Mirajane, Lissana, Elfman, Luxus**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span>L'achat<span>

- Lissana, regarde-moi ce sac à main ! lui cria sa sœur

- Mira, regarde moi ce rouge à lèvres ! hurla sa cadette

- Les filles regardez ces bottes ! s'écria à son tour Elfman

Les deux femmes se retournèrent surprises et regardèrent avec des yeux exorbités, un Elfman sautillant sur place à la vue de chaussures. Elles s'approchèrent pour voir quelle était la paire qui intéressait tellement leur frère.

Placées bien en évidence dans la vitrine d'un magasin de renom, elles étaient entièrement en cuir noir avec quelques chaînes accrochées et un petit talon à l'arrière.

- Hum, Elfman, dit Lissana, tu sais qu'il y a des talons à ces bottes ?

- Elles sont tellement viriles que je les veux !

- Et tu sais bien que les talons sont pour les femmes et non pour les hommes ? continua-t-elle, étouffant un rire.

Le frère se retourna, une expression d'ahurissement sur le visage, et la voix tremblante il déclara :

- Les talons sont pour les femmes ! Mais comment peuvent-elles porter quelque chose d'aussi masculin ?

Avec une longue plainte, Lissana n'essaya même pas de lui expliquer qu'être une femme ne signifiait pas s'habiller en rose et en froufrous et de faire le ménage toute la journée. La cadette Strauss se tourna vers sa grande sœur, mais à son plus grand désespoir, elle avait miraculeusement disparu.

Bon, cela n'allait pas être très difficile de retrouver sa sœur, il fallait juste cibler les bonnes choses. Allons voir, Mira aime les friandises, la mode, les produits de beauté et puis les livres à l'eau de rose. La blanche regarda autour d'elle et … Bingo, elle l'avait trouvé!

Elle voyait de loin l'insigne du magasin préféré de sa sœur, « Chez Miss Julie » qui n'était qu'autre qu'une grande chaîne réputée pour les crèmes hydratantes.

D'un pas rapide, elle laissa Elfman s'extasier devant ses bottes et entra dans la boutique. Directement, une odeur de cosmétique lui parvint au nez et pendant qu'elle essayait de chercher sa sœur dans les rayons, elle pensa à la raison de leur venue ici, au centre-ville.

Les fêtes de Noël approchaient dangereusement et la famille Strauss avait décidé d'aller, tous ensemble acheté des cadeaux. Enfin, la famille Strauss et Luxus. Pourquoi ? Car Mira l'avait obligé en déclarant:

- En tant que petit ami, tu seras vraiment utile et tu pourras m'aider!

L'aider ? Pourtant Lissana ne l'avait pas vu beaucoup de fois depuis qu'il était là! il devait traîner autre part... Elle aperçut enfin la chevelure blanche de sa sœur qui était finalement à la caisse en train de payer avec une carte-lacrima, qu'elle n'avait jamais vue dans les mains de sa sœur soit-dit en passant.

- Mira, arrête de disparaître comme ça ! se plaignit t'-elle.

Sa sœur ne lui rendit qu'un léger sourire, avec une once de malice dans ses grands yeux, prit le sachet dans lequel était l'article et s'expliqua brièvement:

- C'est pour Lucy, elle se plaint toujours que le froid rend sa peau ultra-sèche.

Elle sortit ensuite du magasin, sa sœur aux talons, et l'ex-mannequin se précipita alors vers un homme qui était assis sur un banc.

Blond avec une veine bien apparente sur la tempe et un symbole d'éclair sur le visage, même un imbécile saurait rapidement qu'il s'agissait de Luxus. Mirajane posa le sachet aux pieds du mage de foudre avec toute la dizaine qui était déjà là, et s'écria en l'enlaçant.

- Merci Luxus-chéri pour la carte-lacrima et pour avoir gardé mes achats !

Elle l'embrassa furtivement et l'on pût entendre Luxus grogner:

-Ce qu'il ne faut pas faire, pour sa petite amie!

* * *

><p><strong>Si vous avez des commentaires, des critiques ou encore des préférences pour le prochain, n'hésitez pas !<strong>


	4. La Saint-Nicolas

**Bonjour à tous, voici le quatrième one-shot sur un mois de Décembre Atypique. Merci encore à toi noiredegeais, pour ta préférence sur du gale, il n'y en aura pas dans celui-ci tout simplement car nous avons déjà eut l'idée des personnages avant ton commentaire. Nous essayerons dans mettre une touche dans un autre, même si pour l'instant, nous n'avons pas de thème. Et cela ne ne nous dérange pas que tu es des préférences, cela fait même fait même plaisir.**

**Disclaimer : Le monde et les personnages de Fairy Tail ne nous appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.**  
><strong>Le conte du Saint-Nicolas ne nous appartient pas.<strong>

**PDV : Omniscient**

**Personnages : Luxus, Freed, Bixrow, Evergreen, Natsu**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span>La Saint-Nicolas <span>

- Ils étaient trois petits enfants qui s'en allaient glaner aux champs. Ils sont allés et tant venus que sur le soir se sont perdus. Ils sont allés chez le boucher « boucher, voudrais-tu nous loger ? » « entrez, entrez, petits enfants, il y a de la place assurément. » Ils n'étaient que sitôt entrés que le boucher les a tués, les a coupés en petits morceaux et puis salés dans un tonneau …

Dans une tenue de lutin et avec un micro dans la main, Evergreen était en train de raconter le conte de Saint-Nicolas, car aujourd'hui, le six décembre, était la fête du saint patron des enfants. Afin de célébrer cette tradition venue du nord, Magnolia avait fait appel aux mages de Fairy Tail pour pouvoir organiser un défilé de chars.

Et du jour au lendemain, toute la guilde avait été en ébullition, fabriquant les décorations, attribuant les rôles, fabricant les costumes … Ainsi, Evergreen avait eu le rôle de celle qui lisait le conte pendant que ses camarades le jouaient, suivant le déroulement de l'histoire.

Freed s'était donc retrouvé vêtu d'un grand habit brun-noir avec un grand couteau de boucher à sa ceinture, une fausse barbe noire et d'une perruque emmêlée de la même couleur. Vous imaginez facilement la difficulté de ranger les longs cheveux verts du mage dans la perruque, et il a fallu lui faire un chignon bien serré avec une multitude d'épingles pour retenir les petites mèches qui partaient. Evidemment, ses compagnons, surtout Bixrow, avaient eu une joie de le charrier, prétextant qu'il ne manquait plus que la robe et il ferait la femme parfaite.

En parlant de Bixrow, ses poupées étaient les enfants du conte et si on prêtait oreille vers le tonneau, on pouvait les entendre se plaindre et supplier Bixrow de les délivrer. Mais ce n'était qu'un détail. En parlant de celui-ci, il avait eu le rôle de « distributeur de friandises », car c'était lui qui lançait les bonbons à la foule, sous les acclamations des enfants, en prenant bien soin de viser la tête des adultes. Mais ce n'était qu'un autre détail.

- Saint Nicolas au bout de sept ans, vint à passer dedans ce champ, alla frapper chez le boucher : « boucher, voudrais-tu me loger ? » « entrez, entrez Saint-Nicolas. Il y a de la place, il n'en manque pas »

Un grand homme apparut soudainement sur scène, vêtu d'un grand manteau rouge avec une barbe blanche, ce n'était pas le père Noël mais le saint du conte. Il avait, comme on le décrivait sa crosse et son chapeau, et puis chose plutôt rare, il avait une grimace pour sourire et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur l'un des ses yeux.

- Désolé Luxus, murmura Freed, penaud, je n'ai rien pu faire.

Le concerné marmonna des jurons plus imaginatifs les uns des autres par rapport au « stupide » maire et au « stupide et inutile » maître de leur avoir donné ces rôles. Mais bon, ils étaient bien payés et l'argent avait convaincu la majorité des mages.

- Du petit salé, je veux avoir qu'il y a sept ans est au saloir. Quand le boucher entendit ça, bien vivement il se sauva. « Petits enfants qui dormez là, je suis le grand Saint-Nicolas ».

Freed s'enfuit derrière le décor tandis que Luxus fit semblant de parler.

- Le grand Saint étendit trois doigts, les trois enfants ressuscitèrent. Le premier dit « j'ai bien dormi ». Le second dit « et moi aussi. », « Je me croyais au paradis » a ajouté le plus petit.

Le mage de foudre leva trois doigts, le couvercle du tonneau se souleva et se déposa au sol grâce à une magie et les trois poupées de Bixrow en jaillirent. Elles dirent maladroitement et dans le mauvais ordre les phrases des enfants.

- Luxus est devenu gros et vieux ! s'écria Natsu dans la foule, mort de rire devant le pitoyable spectacle que leur offraient leurs amis.

Furieux, le concerné de l'insulte sauta immédiatement hors du char et se précipita aussitôt vers le mage de feu qui prit la fuite aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, réalisant le danger qu'il courait.

La menace ? C'était juste que Luxus avait une envie meurtrière de le frapper avec sa crosse.

* * *

><p><strong>Si vous avez des critiques, des commentaires ou des préférences pour le prochain, n'hésitez pas !<strong>


	5. Un cadeau empoisonné

**Bonjour à tous, voici le cinquième one-shot de "un mois de Décembre Atypique".Nous remercions toujours noiredegeais pour ses commentaires, et ne ****t'inquiètes pas le prochain sera un Gale, je (Ju) suis en train de le réécrire.**

**Disclaimer : Le monde et les personnages de Fairy Tail ne nous appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.**

**PDV : Omniscient**

**Personnages : Jellal, Meldy et Ultia**

**Bonne lecture et Joyeux Noël !**

* * *

><p>D'un coup sec, la jeune femme tira les épaisses couvertures qui protégeaient le corps du jeune homme du froid.<p>

- Réveilles-toi Jellal ! cria Meldy d'une voix suraiguë

Le mage aux cheveux bleus grogna et rabattit immédiatement ses patchworks sur lui, grelottant de froid. En même temps, quelle idée de s'endormir seulement vêtu d'un caleçon alors que la température de la cabane ne dépassait guère les seize degrés.

Mais il paraît que la plupart des mages d'Earthland dormaient ainsi, pourquoi ? Ils avaient toujours gardé le secret mais la majorité des femmes pensent que c'est pour exhiber leurs corps tel un certain mage de glace.

Face à la réaction de son ami, la magicienne eut un sourire au coin, les yeux remplis de malice et d'un coup, prit les couvertures des deux mains, les tira, et s'enfuit hors de la chambre, les couvertures avec elle.

Immédiatement, Jellal sauta sur ses pieds et enfila le premier pullover qui lui venait sous la main puis couru à la poursuite de la farceuse.

Crime Sorcerer avait établi leur « guilde » dans une minuscule maison perdue dans les bois pour la discrétion, le rez-de-chaussée était composé d'une grande pièce faisait cuisine, salon et salle à manger, ainsi qu'une autre petite contenant la salle de bain et les toilettes, le premièr étage était départagé en trois petites chambres pour chacun des mages.

Bref, c'était pour dire que chercher la voleuse de couverture n'était pas si difficile que cela.

En s'étirant, l'ex-prisonnier descendit les escaliers, faisant craquer le bois sec des marches et attirant les jeunes femmes qui étaient en bas.

- Allez Jellal, viens ouvrir tes cadeaux ! lui cria Ultia toute joyeuse

Les yeux du mage s'écarquillèrent de surprise et d'un pas précipité, il remonta dans sa chambre sous le regard interloqué des deux magiciennes. Une seconde plus tard, il redescendit, les bras chargés de deux gros paquets emballés.

D'un geste rapide il les disposa devant les deux mages en leurs faisant rapidement la bise et s'assit sur le tabouret qui lui était dédié.

- On peut enfin commencer ! s'exclama la voleuse de couverture

Et sur ces mots, les deux femmes se jetèrent sur leurs cadeaux et les déballèrent, Jellal quand a lui était immobile, se demandant d'où venait la furie de ses amies

La première réaction fut celle d'Ultia :

- Oh Meldy, c'est exactement ce que je voulais !

Et elle tendit la combinaison qu'elle portait tous les jours.

- Mais, ce n'est pas ta tenue habituelle ? se risqua l'homme

Sa remarque lui valut des regards furieux de la part de la gente féminine.

- Ne vois-tu pas que celle-ci est plus moulante et plus courte que les autres ? répliquèrent-elles en même temps

Devant l'étonnement du jeune homme, Ultia prit pitié et lui dit :

- Mais ton cadeau est génial aussi ! Une lacrima-photo* dernier cri !

Et Meldy, qui avait déballé ses cadeaux, le consola aussi :

- Et tu m'as offert les bottes que je voulais, tu t'es souvenu que les anciennes s'étaient abimées lors de cette quête de potager**. Mais ouvre vite notre cadeau, on s'est cotisé Ultia et moi !

Avec un sourire, il déballa le sien en faisant le contraire des deux jeunes femmes, c'est-à-dire enlever le papier cadeau délicatement et non le déchirer.

- Mais qu'est-ce que … ! s'étrangla-t-il

Il tenait entre ses mains un gros livre qui avait écrit sur sa couverture :

« Tout sur Erza Scarlet, recherches faite par Ultia Milkovitch et Meldy »

Et le tout illustré d'une image assez … provocante.

- Dans les premières pages il y a sa présentation, commença Meldy, et à la page 34 tu la verras en petite …

Mais elle ne put terminée sa phrase, Jellal s'était brutalement levé de son tabouret, avait immédiatement grimpé l'escalier pour enfin s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent interloquées tandis que l'homme était affaissé contre le panneau de bois de sa porte, les joues aussi rouges que les cheveux de sa bien-aimée.

C'était bien un cadeau empoisonné.

* * *

><p><strong>* La lacrima-photo est l'appareil-photo d'Earthland<strong>

**** voir dans : « Des Quêtes Atypiques », OS n°9, « Au Jardin »**

**Si vous avez des critiques, des commentaires ou des préférences pour le prochain, n'hésitez pas !**


	6. A la recherche du cadeau introuvable

**Bonjour à tous voici le sixième one-shot de "un mois de Décembre Atypique". Comme nous l'avions promis à noiredegeais, celui-là sera un Gale, j'espère qu'il te plaira !**

**Disclaimer : Le monde et les personnages de Fairy Tail ne nous appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Hiro Mashima**

**PDV : Omniscient**

**Personnages : Gadjeel, Lévy, Lucy, Lily**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Des passants se retournèrent brusquement quand ils entendirent un grognement sauvage derrière eux. Croyant avoir affaire à une bête sauvage, ils étaient prêts à détaler comme des lapins. Mais heureusement pour eux, ou malheureusement, cela dépend du point de vue, ce n'était pas un ourse enragé mais le mage d'acier de Fairy Tail.<p>

Gadjeel Firefox.

Sachant que ce mage était encore plus dangereux qu'un ours enragé, les passants détalèrent effectivement comme des lapins.

Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien causait autant de tort à ce mage au mental d'acier ?

En quelques mots : la recherche d'un cadeau. Surprenant non ?

Mais pas si étonnant que cela dès que l'on savait qu'il se sentait redevable envers quelqu'un, et ce quelqu'un n'était qu'autre que Lévy MacGarden. Le mage d'acier se sentait obligé de la remercier de l'avoir pardonné et si bien accueilli dans la guilde et ensuite considéré comme un membre de la famille, alors qu'elle avait été la victime d'un de ses nombreux actes impardonnables.

Cette idée maintenant en tête, Gadjeel était aussitôt parti au centre de Magnolia avec son exceed , espérant trouver le plus beau cadeau pour la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus.

Malheureusement et même après trois heures de dure recherche intensive, ils étaient revenus bredouilles et les mains vides de tout cadeau.

- Hey, Gadjeel ? dit tout d'un coup Lily

- Ouais ?

- On pourrait aller voir Lucy pour le cadeau, elle devrait savoir ce que Lévy aimerait non ?

Un sourire éclaira le visage du mage d'acier et il s'exclama :

- Lily, tu es un génie !

Et sur ces mots, les deux compères s'étaient donc rendus chez la constellationniste.

- Bunny Girl, ouvre cette foutue porte ! avait hurlé Gadjeel en tambourinant la pauvre porte

Cette dernière s'ouvrit laissant place à la blonde, le visage surpris.

- Gadjeel, Lily ! Que faites-vous ici ?

Après quelques minutes d'explications où Gadjeel parla la tête basse, honteux de lui, la jeune femme avait décidé de les aider et les avait conduits à une libraire. Puis Lucy était montée sur un tabouret mis à disposition et avait pris un livre ancien et un peu poussiéreux qu'elle donna au jeune homme, lui assurant que Lévy voulait absolument cet ouvrage.

Vu le prix du bouquin qui était excessivement cher, c'est-à-dire celui de quatre loyers de Lucy pour faire une comparaison, Gadjeel avait payé grinçant un peu les dents voyant son porte-monnaie désormais vide. Puis la constellationniste avait emballé le cadeau dans un joli papier, car il n'était pas vraiment doué en papier cadeau.

Une fois le cadeau enfin trouvé, le mage et son exceed avait abandonné Lucy, courant à l'appartement de la mage des mots, le paquet à la main. Il pesta une dernière fois contre ses foutues idées et frappa délicatement à la porte de la mage.

Après quelques secondes, Lévy lui ouvrit la porte habillée de sa tenue habituelle et Gadjeel, ne perdant pas une seule seconde, il lui fourra le paquet entre ses mains en bougonnant un :

- Jeteremerciepourtoutcequetuasfaitpourmoi*

Et il tourna la tête, gêné, mais la légère touche de rose sur les joues de sa camarade ne lui échappa pas …

Lorsque Lévy défit le papier d'emballage, elle laissa échapper un léger cri de surprise avant de se tourner vers le mage de fer, les yeux brillants.

- Comment tu as su que c'était celui que je cherchais ? s'exclama-t-elle  
>- Secret professionnel crevette ! répondit-il amusé, j'y vais, j'ai des choses à faire<p>

Et il lui tourna le dos et commença à s'éloigner.

- Gadjeel !

L'homme d'acier se retourna et n'eut le temps que de voir une Lévy rouge pivoine se jeter à son coup pour l'embraser à la commissure des lèvres.

- Merci ! susurra-t-elle à son oreille

Gadjeel esquissa un demi-sourire.

Peut-être qu'il devrait lui offrir des cadeaux plus souvent !

* * *

><p><strong>* Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi<strong>

**Si vous avez des critiques, des commentaires ou des préférences pour le prochain, n'hésitez pas.**


	7. Bonne année !

**Bonjour à tous voici le septième one-shot de "un mois de Décembre Atypique". Nous remercions encore une fois noiredegeais pour ses commentaires.**

**Disclaimer : Le monde et les personnages de Fairy Tail ne nous appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. Le poème Mignonne appartient à Ronsard. La citation appartient à Confucius.**

**PDV : Omniscient**

**Personnages : Sting, Rogue, Rufus, Orga, Lector, Frosch**

**Bonne lecteur et bonne année !**

* * *

><p>Chaque année, comme à son habitude depuis sa création, Sabertooth organisait un grand banquet dans l'un des nombreux jardins que Crocus leur prêtait spécialement pour l'occasion. Et la tradition voulait que les cinq meilleurs mages aient une table avec les vins les plus succulents et les mets les plus délicats.<p>

Eh oui, au nouvel an comme pendant le reste de l'année, la hiérarchie était toujours présente.

- Rogue débarrasse-moi de ça ! cria un Sting apeuré, je t'en supplie !

Apeuré ? Mais comment le sublime et grand Sting avec son ego surdimensionné pourrait bien être dans cet état ? La réponse était pourtant simple, c'était un Rufus ayant abusé de la boisson alcoolisée, qui s'était jeté dans les bras du dragon blanc et murmurait désormais des vers de poésie romantique.

- Sa robe de pourpre au soleil. A point perdu cette vesprée.

Effrayant non ?

- Rogue, dépêche !

Le mage d'ombre leva enfin les yeux de sa chope qu'il était en train de boire pour regarder avec curiosité son compagnon qui essayait de se débarrasser du ménestrel de la lune rouge avec beaucoup de mal.

- Les plis de sa robe pourprée. Et son teint au votre pareil. Continua de réciter le mage des souvenirs.

Au plus grand bonheur du mage de lumière, Rogue reposa sa chope sur la table et se leva de sa chaise, prit Rufus par la cape et tira dessus.  
>- Las ! voyez comme en peu d'espace. Mignonne, elle a …<p>

Il ne pût terminer son vers, car c'est à cet instant précis qu'il s'écrasa contre le sol lamentablement. S'il n'était pas ivre, il se serait sûrement relevé, époussetant ses vêtements tout en disant : "La plus grande gloire n'est pas de ne jamais tomber, mais de se relever à chaque chute."

Mais à la place il resta allongé sur le sol, posa l'une de ses joues sur le sol et ferma les paupières, prêt à dormir.

- Non Sting, ne fait pas ça ! ordonna Rogue calmement.

Le mage de lumière avait sorti un marqueur noir permanent de sa poche et, muni d'un large sourire dont lui seul avait le secret, s'apprêtait à dessiner sur le visage du ménestrel. À son plus grand regret, il s'arrêta à l'entente de l'ordre, et rangea le marqueur pour plus vite sortir une lacrima-photo* d'une autre de ses poches.

- Allez, au moins une photo !

Le mage d'ombre soupira en se demandant s'il avait vraiment d'autres objets improbables dans ses poches, et que, si c'était le cas, alors le beau dragon blanc aurait comme second rôle celui d'un couteau suisse.

- Photographie plutôt Orga, Sting. soupirait son " frère "

Le visage du mage de lumière passa de l'étonnement avant de se fendre d'un sourire, les yeux brillants de malice.

- Lector, vient ici !

L'exceed qui était en train de débattre avec Frosch qui de Minerva ou de Gemma était le plus cruel, vola jusqu'à l'épaule de son maître, prit l'appareil qu'il lui tendait et le pointa sur le géant vert. Ce dernier était non en train de chanter, mais en train de danser.

La macarena pour être précis

- Allez Lector, l'encouragea Sting, tu peux prendre plein de photos !

On dirait que la boisson avait aussi un petit effet sur Sting pour qu'il se montre moins égocentrique et plus joueur.

L'exceed allait prendre des rafales de photos quand soudain un grand BOUM retentit, le pauvre chat laissa tomber l'appareil qui s'écrasa sur le sol sans rebondir et Orga arrêta de danser. Tous les mages de Sabertooth s'étaient levés pour faire face à la menace, enfin, tous sauf Rufus qui restait allongé par terre, en train de faire on ne sait quel rêve théâtral.

L'explosion se refit entendre plusieurs fois d'affilée, quand soudain Frosch s'exclama :

- Fro pense que le ciel est beau avec les peintures !

Les mages levèrent la tête vers la voûte étoilée et éteignirent leurs magies en se rendant compte que les explosions n'étaient pas celles d'une menace, comme par exemple de mille dragons voulant la destruction de la ville, mais plutôt celle des feux d'artifice qu'on lançait depuis les tours du château.

Mais les feux n'étaient pas ceux qui formaient des boules de lumières dans le ciel ou des filaments dorés, non, ils étaient en train de former deux mots bien précis.

Bonne Année.

Et lorsque la dernière lettre fut dans le ciel, les mages de Sabertooth crièrent à leur tour :

- Bonne année!

* * *

><p><strong>* une lacrima-photo est l'appareil-photo d'Eartland<strong>

**Merci d'avoir lu nos OS, nous les continuerons en Décembre 2015.**

**Si vous avez des critiques, des commentaires, des préférences, n'hésitez pas !**


End file.
